A poker table is a table specifically designed for playing card games, usually poker. The players sit around the table. A professional poker table in a casino or a game room is divided into up to ten zones. Each zone is designated to one player. It is common that a dealer distributes the cards to the players.
During each game, a sum of money is invested by the players, and the poker club earns a fraction, therefore the club is interested in increasing the number of games per period, and the period of distributing the cards to players is a non-utilized period.
The intention of the invention is, to provide a solution for non-utilized periods, by introducing a more sophisticated table and method of operating thereof.